Learn to be lonely
by Cenedril
Summary: PdO Fic - Brief des Phantoms an Cristine...


_**Learn to be lonely **_

Vor Jahren schon war Madame Christine verstorben und der Vicomte, ihr Mann, wollte nun endlich nach Jahren der Trauer ihr das zurückgeben, was sie vermisst hatte, als sie noch lebte. Im Alter von fünfundachtzig Jahren trat er vor ihr Grab… Ein eisiger Wind wehte und ein wenig Schnee zierte die ewigen Reihen von Grabsteinen. Auf einem dieser Gräber, Christines Grab, fand der Vicomte einen Brief und eine Rose…

_Christine, Liebste…_

_Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ihr mich versteht. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ihr meine tiefen Gefühle für euch nachempfinden und auch nur im Ansatz versteht wie ich denke. Was versteht ihr schon von Einsamkeit? Was versteht ihr von Traurigkeit und dem Gefühl des Alleinseins? _

_Wie könnt ihr es auch verstehen. Ihr, die ihr täglich auf der Bühne steht, Menschen verzaubert, hinreißend, vielleicht sogar gekünstelt lacht und euch dann in dem Kreise eurer Freundinnen begebt. Ihr geht frei auf der Straße, werdet verehrt und jeder schöne Mann in Paris würde euch die Welt zu Füßen legen. Ihr seit wunderschön, wandelt unter euresgleichen, unter Menschen, die nicht die geringste Ahnung von Traurigkeit und Schönheit haben. _

_Ihr wist wenig über mein Leben und das, was ihr wisst, reicht um mich zu bemitleiden und Fürsorge für mich zu entwickeln. Vielleicht gehöre ich zu den wenigen Menschen, die ein bemitleidendes Lächeln verabscheuen, denn es verschleiert, dass man nicht in der Lage ist denjenigen, den man gegenüber steht in irgendeiner Weise gleichzustellen._

_Ihr sagtet auf mein Verlagen hin, das ihr mich liebt; ihr sagtet es nur, weil ich vorhatte euren Geliebten zu töten. Ich habe euch gehen lassen. Eine Liebe, die nicht erwidert wird, sollte es bleiben, alles andere wäre geheuchelt und ich wäre nicht glücklicher mit einem traurigen Lächeln von euch. _

_Christine, meine Liebe Christine… wie sehr würde ich mir wünschen, dass ihr mich liebt oder geliebt hättet als ihr die Gelegenheit dazu hättet. Wie sehr hätte ich mir gewünscht, ihr hättet in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes und nicht in das meinige gesehen. Ich habe niemals zuvor gebetet, dass man mir die Bürde nimmt, die mir vom Schicksal auferlegt – allein zu sein. _

_Ich habe gelernt allein zu sein, allein zu leben. Die Musik wurde ein Ersatz für mich; Musik verurteilt keine Menschen, weil sie die innere Schönheit erkennt und niemanden verurteilen kann. Musik hat mich begleitet bis zu „Don Juan"… _

_Meine Erinnerungen an diesen Auftritt sind stark und dennoch wage ich sie nicht herauf zu beschwören, denn alles daran würde mich wieder in eine tiefe Verzweiflung ziehen und würde wieder dieses tiefe Gefühl der Liebe hervorrufen, was mich nun schon Jahre lang begleitet. _

_Die Erinnerung an ein Leben, welches es nicht mehr gibt. Die Erinnerung an ein glückloses Leben, trauriges Leben. Irgendwo geboren, ich weiß nicht wo. Aufgewachsen bei schlechten Menschen, nur durch einen Mord befreit, durch ein junges Mädchen versteckt und behütet und durch dich, meinen Engel der Nacht wider befreit. _

_Befreit aus einem grausamen Dasein… Tagein, tagaus nur dieselben Gegenstände, derselbe Raum, dasselbe bedrückende Gefühl, niemals hinausgehen und lachen zu können. Dasselbe Gefühl immer nur dieses eine Gesicht zu sehen… und dann… sehe ich dich. _

_Dich meinen Engel der Nacht. Du hast dich in mein Herz geschlichen… Hast ohne Vorwarnung Besitz von mir ergriffen. _

_Ich wollte, dass du singst, mit mir singst, nur für mich singst… Nicht für die anderen nur für mich. DU GEHÖRST MIR, habe ich einmal gesagt, aber das war nicht die Wahrheit. Du gehörtest ihm, den Mann, den du Raoul nennst. Du hast für ihn gelogen, hast ihn um deiner selbst Willen betrogen. Ab diesen Zeitpunkt wusste ich, dass ich wieder einsam leben würde, alleine ohne einen Menschen um mich herum. Allein mit meinem Kummer. _

…_. Und so lebe ich, bis an den Tag, wo ich wieder vor dir stehe, dich umarme und dich nie wieder loslassen muss, weil nur die Ewigkeit uns gehören kann…. _

_Und so bleibe ich in Ewigkeit, dein Engel der Muse, und du mein Engel der Nacht… _

_ Child of Wilderness _

_Born into Emptiness _

_Learn to be lonely _

_Learn to find your Way in Darkness _

_ The End _


End file.
